Gasoline
by ambrosesdixon
Summary: Kaia Nawobi has no knowledge of her former Jedi life, having her memory rubbed right after surviving the Jedi Massacre. She didn't remember the Force, she didn't remember her Master Luke. She didn't remember Ben Solo. But he remembered her. Fulfilling his grandfather's legacy wasn't the only thing Kylo Ren wanted, he wanted the last remaining female Jedi. {Eventual TFA spoilers}
1. prologue: safe & sound

**Disclaimer** : I do not own or have any affiation with Star Wars. All rights reserved to their rightful owners. I only own Kaia Nawobi.

 **A/N** : This is a _fanfiction_. I am aware we are not sure of what actually happened or the exact ages of the characters of when the Jedi massacre occurred so this is only my interpretation and creation of it for this story only. Thank you, and may the force be with you!

* * *

Luke didn't have time to think of a solution. The sounds of guns firing and muffled screams rang through his ears, he knew they were coming for him as well. Luke would give himself in if it meant to save his innocent trainees, his youngest ones overall. But he knew it wasn't only him they wanted, this was looking like a massacre, a Jedi massacre. R2-D2 stood silently beside Luke, who had everything begin to dawn on him. He had let down Yoda, his wishes of a new Jedi generation, gone in the most gruesome manner, in the hands of his own blood.

His thoughts were immediately interrupted at the sound of footsteps approaching closely to him and R2-D2. Was it time for his end?

"M-master Luke?" The voice sprang Luke's eyes to face the sight of one his last remaining Jedi.

"Kaia," Luke reached out to the young female, hopefully pulling her out of sight of the Knights of Ren, "I need you to listen to me, like you always have. I'm going to get you out of here. You need to trust me."

"I always have, Master Skywalker. Apparently you're the only person I can." Luke had hoped none of his young Jedi had the knowledge of his nephew's eventual downfall, but he isn't surprised Kaia was the one to know. She was one of his highest Jedi, and his nephew was well aware of it. Which begged the question why she wasn't the first Ben went towards.

Luke wasn't complaining though, he was relieved Kaia had hidden from the eyes of his nephew and his accomplices. He had built a bond with the young Jedi. Luke appreciated all of his students equally, but Kaia had strength and courage that radiated off of her that made her Luke's view of her different from the others. Almost in a family way, not as a sister, but as a daughter. Kaia didn't know what it felt like to have a father, being abandoned at such a young age and brought to training when found. But if she were to guess how it was, it'd be the way she sees her teacher, Luke Skywalker.

"Kaia, I'm sorry that you had to witness this. I know you know that this was in the hands of Ben-"

"No. I'm sorry to defy you Master Luke, but that _isn't_ Ben. Not anymore."

* * *

"Luke, this isn't your fault. I should have never sent him away, it only made it worse." Leia looked onto her brother, who looked absolutely destroyed. She felt the same, but Leia refused to let it show for Luke's sake.

"I tried Leia, I really did. I let you down, I let Han down. Yoda, Kenobi, my Jedi students." Leia followed Luke's broken gaze, landing on his last remaining Jedi student who slept only a few feet away. She could see it, she could feel his bond with Kaia. "No you didn't Luke. This wasn't your fault, Ben just had too much Vader in him. You didn't let any of us down, much less Kaia. Luke, she needs of your help now more than ever."

"I know she does, Leia. And I will give her just that." Luke left his sister's side to walk towards a sleeping Kaia. The thought of her having to deal with the trauma of seeing Ben, someone she had once seen as a friend, murder her peers she had come to cherish made the guilt worse on Luke. He couldn't permit it.

As Luke was about to lay two fingers on her forehead, Kaia's eyes slowly began to open. He saw it in her eyes, she was terrified, and it killed his conscience even more. When it looked that she was about to speak, Luke didn't let her.

"Kaia, my young Jedi. I promised that you were going to be okay. Now, you have to promise me one thing."

"Of course, anything Master Luke."

"Promise me you'll always be the strong and courageous student of mine no matter what. Even if I am not here to guide you." Kaia's look went from terrified to worried. She knew the feeling of abandonment, and she couldn't help it radiate off Luke. Kaia wanted to question her teacher about it, but she decided against it. He had gone through enough and she was no one to question him about it. Instead, she slightly pulled on a smile in hopes to calm his guilt down, because she could feel it as well.

"I promise." Luke was also somehow able to make a small smile as well for his student, who slightly closed her eyes as he lay his hand on top her head gently to muffle her hair.

His hand then went down to the middle of her forehead, gently pressing his index fingers. Moments later he felt her body go weak, Luke settling her back down to her bed.

"You'll be alright, Kaia Nawobi. I believe in you, even though you won't remember me believing in you." Luke knew using the memory rub on one his most beloved Jedi students wasn't the best thing to do, but he knew it had to be done. It was the only way to keep Kaia protected from his nephew's rage, protected from the seeming Jedi curse.

Kaia wouldn't remember being a Jedi.

Kaia wouldn't remember the force.

Kaia wouldn't remember Luke.

But most importantly, she wouldn't remember Ben Solo

* * *

 **prays I don't get killed* okay so this is a start I hope! I can't wait for you guys to get to know Kaia, keep in mind she's still pretty young but not sure how young since we have no idea how old Kylo was as well when it occurred or how far apart it was for the TFA events. Let's just go with that she ain't a kid but she isn't an adult either, alright! I hope you guys enjoyed this little thing, by the next chapter we shall enter the TFA timeline. I hope to get some reviews/votes/etc. May the force be with you all my readers.**


	2. chapter 1: balance

**Disclaimer** : I do not own or have any affiation with Star Wars. All rights reserved to their rightful owners. I only own Kaia Nawobi.

 **A/N** : This is a _fanfiction_. This is only my interpretation and creation of the amazing space opera for **this story only**. Some things may be canon and others may not, don't freak out! Thank you, and may the force be with you! Also don't mind if there is any grammatical errors, still editing and finding a beta reader.

* * *

"I still don't agree with this, you know." Kaia rolled her eyes at Poe Dameron, who was loading into his X-Wing. "Stop being so overprotective, I'm going to be fine. And if I'm not, then it's your fault. You're the one who trained me." Poe was now the one rolling his eyes with a smile at the brunette, her wittiness for everything made Kaia so unique. Ever since General Organa assigned him to train her to be a pilot, Poe had found a friend in Kaia.

"It's not that Kaia, I trust your skills. It's only that if we've found the missing piece to the map of Luke Skywalker, the First Order perhaps has already too." Kaia only pouted at Poe's efforts to make her stay behind at the base. She knew he was doing it for her own good, but it was time for her to pay her debts. "I just don't want to see hurt by someone from the First Order. They're ruthless and they'll attack-"

"You also taught me how to use a gun and fight. Come on Poe, if something happens- which I know won't- we have each other's backs." Noticing that the pilot still wasn't accepting of her accompanying him, Kaia rested her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Poe, I have to do this. If helping you find the missing piece to finding Luke Skywalker makes General Organa happy, I'm doing this. I owe her so much, you know that. If she didn't take me in and basically raise me after being abandoned by my own parents, I probably wouldn't even be alive. It's time for me to start repaying her back." Poe's look softened up after everything Kaia said, he knew it was true and no matter what he did she wouldn't stay behind.

Poe always tried to learn more about Kaia's past. Where General Organa had found her, who her parents were, what was her origin, the list goes on and on. But every time he asked his superior she would circle around the questions, never answering them or giving him a clue. It was no different when he asked Kaia herself, only receiving the answer that "Leia told me I was abandoned by my parents and a friend of hers brought me to her". Kaia was just as clueless of her past as he was.

"Oh, you're with that again Kaia?" Leia approached her two pilots, laying her hand on Kaia's shoulder to give it a tight squeeze. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, you don't owe me anything. It was blessing to have had you dropped off to me. Now look at you! Come on you two, go fetch me that map." Both Kaia and Poe laughed at their general's tone of voice, Kaia sending one more assuring smile before departing to her ship nearby.

Leia then turned to Poe, her smile changing to an almost straight face. "Come back, both of you. Keep her away from them." Poe didn't have to ask who Leia was referring to as them, he knew very well she spoke of the First Order. Poe sent a nod towards his general, "You have my word, General Organa." With that, they both dismissed themselves, Poe only feeling more and more anxious about the trip due to the promise he had just made to General Organa as he walked over to the brunette.

"Alright then Nawobi, let's go before it gets more late. You know the drill, follow me from behind and don't wander off." Kaia only laughed at Poe, who playfully pointing his index finger at her. He couldn't allow her to sense his anxiety and worry taking over him.

"Don't push it, Dameron. Or I'll take BB-8 from you."

"I'll just stay out here, keep an eye out." For some reason, Kaia didn't feel at ease in the presence of Lor San Tekka. She knew that he was of no danger, if General Organa trusted him then she could as well, but she couldn't help but feel something go horribly wrong.

"No, BB8 is already on look out. Come on Kaia, you want to help General Organa right?" The brunette let out a small sigh, nodding slightly as she followed Poe inside of Tekka's small home. The moment Kaia's eyes met with Tekka's, she felt a wave of relaxation go over her. He was of no harm.

"I've been expecting you. Please, sit down." Kaia sat beside Poe, giving him the go on to taking control of the conversation completely, but she could feel Tekka's gaze upon her. It was as if he knew her.

"These days I can only do so much. And there is much more things to be done," Poe followed Tekka's eyes, who fell upon Kaia as he finished his last words, "But, this will begin to make things right." The moment the small black leather sack was in Poe's hand, Kaia smiled. The image of Leia being happy and proud of the two was making her feel better, a step closer to her pay her eternal debt to the general.

"Well because of you, we may have a chance." Kaia decided to break her silence, sending a small smile and nod to Tekka, who still held the same look he had towards her.

"Something must be done; whatever the cost, whatever the danger. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force, all will be given over to the dark side." Kaia had heard much about the Jedi, as well as the Force. Leia had given into telling Kaia stories about the two after her constant asking, and Kaia was fascinated to say the least by it all.

"We're no Jedi or have the power of the Force, but we can promise that we'll fight against the First Order until their demise." Tekka smiled at the girl before him, she was exactly the way she had been described to him.

"Kaia, Kaia Nawobi. I have heard much about you." Kaia tried not to turn her happy expression to a confused one, but she couldn't help it. She had never met Tekka, heard about him, but it seemed abnormal for someone like him to know about a simple Resistance pilot like herself.

"I suppose General Organa must have told you about me, she trusts you greatly."

"General? To me, she's royalty." The two Resistance pilots shared an identical smile, their respect for the man before them skyrocketing to the sky.

"And yes, she has told me about you. But, she was not the only one." The brunette froze, just to turn to Poe with a look of confusion, who had became just as confused as she had become. Leia Organa and Poe Dameron had been the only people Kaia has ever had a personal connection with, no one else could have possibly spoken about her to Tekka. Before she had the chance to question Tekka about the identity of who had spoken to him about her, a panicked BB-8 rolled into the hub. Immediately, Poe's earlier worried expression returned after he comprehended what BB-8 said.

"We have company." Poe arose from his sitting position, hurrying out of the pub with Kaia and Tekka behind his heels. Kaia watched as Poe searched the sky with his binoculars, but she didn't need to search, she knew exactly who was coming.

"You have to hide." Kaia stole the words right out of Poe's mouth as she turned to face Tekka. She didn't want to imagine what the First Order would do to the man, but she knew that it would occur if Poe and herself didn't urge him to hide.

"You have to leave." Poe and Kaia knew what they had to do, but that didn't mean they wanted to. Poe knew Kaia all too well, he knew she didn't want to leave Tekka here to die because that is what will occur. Neither did he.

"If we leave we are basically sentencing you to your death. Lord San Tekka, I can't let that happen after what you just gave us." Tekka looked upon Kaia, gently laying his hand on her shoulder. "And I can't permit you to die neither. The Force needs the balance, Kaia." Knowing she would only begin to question his sayings, Tekka pulled the girl next to Poe. Watching Tekka walk away from them, the two pilots nodded at each other before running to their ships with BB-8 beside them.

Despite having her mind worked up after what Tekka had uttered out to her before departing, Kaia knew she had to get her partner and herself out of here. They needed to return back to Leia, none of this had to be left in vain.

Reaching their ships, Poe felt uneasy to be even a few feet apart from Kaia in these circumstances, but once he saw her inside her ship and BB-8 inside of theirs, he focused on the mission ahead. But his concentration was over before it had begun, the moment he heard the ship beside him let out the sound of an explosion, Poe's focus had demolished. He had no time to react though, as only seconds later he felt the same explosion hit his own ship. Noticing the armed Stormtroopers coming their way to finish what they had started, Poe jumped off his ship. He wanted to race to the burning ship beside him, but he knew he had to act fast. Pulling out the small black leather sack, Poe kneeled down to BB-8 who was now in front of him.

"You take this, it's safer with you than it is with me. You get as far away from here as you can, do you hear me?" Poe knew BB-8 understood his order, but as he let out his response he only let out a sigh. "Don't worry about me or Kaia. I'll find her and we'll be back for you. You'll be alright."

Dismissing himself from his droid with a nod, Poe finally was able to race to the ship near him. Ducking from the incoming laser bullets, Poe felt his heart jump out of his chest when he felt his foot be grabbed from his ankle and pulled down.

"Poe, you should know better than exposing yourself like this!" Poe let out a sigh of relief as he realized it was Kaia who pulled him.

"You're alive, you're okay."

"Yes, yes I am. Now, where's BB-8?" Pulling themselves up from the ground with their weapons now in hands, Poe and Kaia swiftly made their way behind a rock not too far away from the village, shooting at every Stormtrooper they saw.

"Off with the map to Skywalker. It's safer with BB-8 than it is with any of us." The sight of a new black ship landing in the village interrupted the Resistance pilot's conversation. Poe knew exactly who's that ship belonged to, and immediately he heard General Organa's words echo through his ears as he turned to Kaia.

"Go. Run, now. Find BB-8." The only thing Poe received in response with a dumbfounded look from his partner. "You're insane if you think I'm going to leave you here. No, if I go you coming with me."

Kaia was ready to leave the conversation as it was and shoot more Stormtroopers but was more dumbfounded as she felt her weapon be pulled out of her hands. "Poe, stop being so overprotective! Now is not the time!"

"Kaia, you don't understand. I have to keep you safe, I need to get you back home. I promised General Organa."

"We promised we'd both come back home, together." Poe only panicked more as he saw Tekka appear, being manhandled by a pair of Stormtroopers. He grabbed a hold of Kaia's shoulders, turning her to face him.

"And we will. But first I need you home, away from this." Slipping a small device onto Kaia's jacket pocket, he brought his almost sister like Kaia into his arms to give her a hug. "Whatever you do, don't take this device off you. The Resistance base will be able to track you down once you've ran as far away from here, especially if you've found BB-8. You're going to be fine, I'm going to be fine. Now go, please Kaia."

With that, Kaia only shared one more look of agony with her partner before she sprinted. Her mind only going in circles as she kept running. Leia, Tekka's words, BB-8's location, and the fate of Poe were pounding into her head, but Kaia converted it into motivation to keep running. She wanted to get home, get everyone she could to rescue Poe if the worst were to occur. More importantly, Kaia wanted to question Leia about the meaning of Tekka's words to her. She knew it was selfish to be prioritizing at the moment, but there was a part of her past that Leia was hiding from her, and Kaia needed to know it. She needed to know who she was.

Kaia didn't know if it was tiredness or just her thoughts eating her alive that made her stop running completely. But she was almost positive it wasn't by her actions or decision that made her stop, especially when she tried to move from her frozen position and was unsuccessful.

"Kaia Nawobi." If Kaia wasn't already frozen in place, she would have at the moment the sound of that voice echoed through her ears. It came from behind her, and Kaia hoped it stayed that way. She knew it was of no use to even try but she still attempted to run, squeezing her eyes in pain at every failed attempt.

By the time she stopped her pointless efforts to break her frozen position, the owner of the voice was now in front of her. It was difficult to mask out his figure completely since he bore all black clothing and the current setting was nighttime, but Kaia knew exactly who it was.

"Finally." Was all Kaia heard before feeling her body unfreeze, only to have it go weak and fall.

Her eyes didn't force shut, being able to see him kneel down to her body but not being able to do anything about his upcoming close proximity.

Kaia wished her eyes had gone out, because she didn't want to see the look of Kylo Ren getting what he wanted.

* * *

 **It's 4:30 am and I'm dying but it's okay. Explains the mess this is right? This was soooooooooooo long, but the prologue was so short I thought you guys would enjoy this and certainly deserved it after the wonderful feedback I received! Truly amazing man, I was terrified to post this story as a whole, but you guys have made me so happy!  
**

 **First scene of TFA down, and now time to change it up. Of course I am not going to just go with the storyline and just plug in Kaia, no she's a character and I want to show her development! So I'm going to have change it up for the sake of the story and Kaia to not be a Mary Sue. Explains the length of this chapter, to show her relationship with Leia a bit and Poe. And drop hints to Kaia about her wiped away Jedi background, so nerve wrecking!**

 **A little preview for the next chapter, remember Kylo does remember Kaia, he knows she's a Jedi and he's out to destroy the last remaining. But he doesn't know she doesn't remember a thing, she's just a Resistance pilot Kylo jeez! Let's see how that goes.**

 **Thanks again for the wonderful feedback. So grateful for my reviewers, favs, and follows! Hope to receive some more! I also added a section to my profile about this story, shows Kaia's face claim and a video! Alright my readers, may the force be with you!**


End file.
